


Shades of Affection

by greenikat89



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Community: tfa_kink, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by The Force Awakens Kinkmeme: Hux isn't used to affectionate sex or really affectionate touching at all. Then he starts sleeping with Kylo, and quickly realizes he's going to have to get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Affection

The first time was in a closet. It happened after a screaming match on the bridge. Kylo Ren had smashed another console due to his childish temper tantrums and Hux had been beyond exasperated at another costly fix on their already tight budget. One minute Hux was snarling at Kylo while the other man had his lightsaber out as he tried to menacingly loom over the General. The next minute Kylo had Force pulled Hux down the hall and into the supply closet for vicious kissing, desperate hands, and rough frotting until they’d both made a mess of their pants.

Instead of Kylo adjusting his robes and quickly leaving, as Hux expected, the Knight’s grip softened as he tugged the other man closer. Hux stiffened in the cage of long limbed arms coming around his waist with his nose pressed up against the pulse beating in Kylo’s neck.

Kylo was murmuring indistinguishable phrases into Hux’s sweat damped hair. And that, more than their unexpected sexual contact, unnerved him. He roughly shoved the Knight away with a sharp remark and exited the closet without a backwards glance.

\---

The second time was in Hux’s bed. Their clothes were strewn around the room in a haphazard trail from the door to the mattress now knocked askew of its frame. As much as Hux called Kylo childish, the other man certainly had some experience with sex, and the General was grateful for soundproof walls on the Finalizer.

Tired but content, Hux was going through various calculations and frameworks for a more efficient workforce when Kylo rolled over. He mumbled something and draped an arm over Hux’s waist as he spooned up behind him.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked irritably and tried to push Kylo away.

The grip around him tightened. “Just for a little while,” Kylo responded in a quickly fading voice.

Hux sighed but continued calculating with Ren’s gentle snores as background noise.

\---

The third time was in the hallway. It’d been a long day of meetings with officers, dealing with crises, and a distinctly uncomfortable private review with the Supreme Leader. Hux strolled along with a datapad in one hand reviewing Phasma’s report and her success with the new stormtrooper program.

Ren was walking down the opposite end of the hallway with his robes dramatically swirling around his long legs. Hux gave him no more than a passing thought when Ren suddenly grabbed the front of his uniform and pressed him up against the wall.

Slightly chapped lips descended on his and Hux, tensing for something rough, was left bewildered when Kylo did no more than softly kiss him. Their foreheads rested together and Kylo’s normally wild-eyed look was much calmer than before.

“What was that for?” Hux asked in a hushed voice, confused but unwilling to break whatever delicate atmosphere was between them.

Kylo smiled slow and steady, and it made his normally tense face appear years younger. “Because I wanted to,” he responded in kind and kissed the tip of Hux’s nose.

\---

The fourth time was during an ambush. Blaster shots ripped through the air and Hux ducked behind an overturned table for cover while he tried to re-establish communication for his officers back on board the Finalizer.

Hux was furious that he’d been double-crossed for what should have been a simple diplomatic meeting. The knife wound at his side did not help his mood from when he’d been briefly taken by surprise. The men he’d brought with for minor protection were dead in the ambush, and Hux was alone in enemy’s grand chamber as he picked people off with cold satisfaction.

Screaming could be heard through the barricaded doors mixed in with the sounds of the low thrumming of an erratic lightsaber. The metal door suddenly crumpled in as if it had as much substance as paper before it was flung aside and Kylo Ren came in like a whirlwind of vicious destruction and rage. His helmet was gone, hair wild around him and splattered in blood with his lips peeled back in a bloody snarl.

As soon as it had started it ended and it took Kylo two long strides to grab Hux and haul him to his feet. Hands that had ended life so easily through the Force held him gently, searching out wounds with probing fingertips while Kylo murmured words of unneeded comfort in Hux’s hair.

Hux allowed it for a moment before pushing the other man away to fire a shot at an enemy by the door. “Not now, you idiot,” he said. There wasn’t much time to talk after that as the pair fought their way back to the Finalizer.

\---

By now, Hux had stopped counting the number of times Kylo showed him affection. They were in Hux’s bed ( _their_ bed Ren always insisted), the lights dimmed low and just the top sheet covering their bodies.

Ren snorted and snuggled up closer with a possessive arm thrown around Hux’s chest and their legs tangled up together.

Hux had never had an affectionate childhood, and the ways Kylo reached out to him like a touch-starved animal still faintly confused him. Hux dropped a comforting hand on Ren’s shoulder and in sleep, Ren’s lips curved up into a faint smile. However, it was something he was getting used to.    

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, just a quick short piece while I'm working on some other Kylux stuff. Not my usual brand of humor but sort of a fluffy little thing.


End file.
